


Rosemergency

by strawnilla



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Convenience Store, Fluff, M/M, Winter, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventurer criticizes the romantics of today, but in the end he becomes a romantic himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemergency

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this drabble practically YEEAARSS ago on my tablet, and i finally decided to upload it online!! \ o / so hell yeaaahh

It’s snowing today and Advent draws his scarf tighter around his neck. He rubs his hands together, regretting the fact that he forgot his gloves back home in his hurry.

Too late to turn back now. He makes a turn at a corner and walks a little bit faster in the cold. The sooner he gets home, the better, and to do that he needs to get that packet of marshmallows as fast as he can. Who drinks hot chocolate in winter _without_ marshmallows anyway? That’s just insane!

Something bright red on the wall catches his attention and he slows down a little, looking at it. He immediately scoffs. It’s an emergency box, but inside it was a large blooming stalk of rose. The words ‘IN CASE OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, BREAK GLASS’ are written on said glass that Advent _assumed_ is fragile. Ridiculous. Things like that never happens. Geez, romantics these days.

The blond shakes his head and goes on his merry way.

* * *

Mint sighs in relief as he enters the staff room of the convenience store and shakes off his jacket, glad to have the warmth of the heater around him. He’s sure that his face is still red from the cold.

His co-worker, Rock, bids him hello with a wave. He waves back.

“The cashier’s all yours.” Rock says, and goes into the storage room to take data of the stock.

Mint goes to the front after checking in his card, just as a tall customer with blond hair and a cowboy-like hat on his head drops a large packet of marshmallows on the counter. His face, however, is hidden by a scarf that’s really huge and tightly wrapped.

Mint smiles at the customer and says, “Welcome. Is this all?”

The customer is silent and Mint can’t say he’s surprised. There are often customers who prefer to say nothing. But before Mint can say anything more or touch the packet of marshmallows, the customer breaks into a sprint out of the store with the words, “I-I’LL BE BACK!!”

Mint stares at the door. Dumbfounded. “Uh…?”

He didn’t even have the time to recollect himself. The door swings wide open and Mint almost jumps when he sees the customer again, except his blond hair is a mess, his hat is missing, his scarf is unraveled, his breathing is ragged, and…

Hold up, is that a rose in his hand?

The customer holds out the rose to Mint and shouts, “WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!”

“Y-YOUR HAND! IT’S BLEEDING?!”


End file.
